


Survival is Key

by rezkat03



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, I really have no idea, and more characters will come in at some point, i will add more tags as time goes on, it's going to start off pretty slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rezkat03/pseuds/rezkat03
Summary: “Nightmares exist outside of logic, and there's little fun to be had in explanations; they're antithetical to the poetry of fear.” - Stephen KingWhen reality becomes a twisted nightmare what will keep you going?  An escape, teamwork, friendship, love?Four individuals get caught in a game of horror and wit, how will they play to survive?I'm really trying here, summaries are hard, especially when you don't know what's planned for the story XD





	Survival is Key

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm new to this whole thing. First story. No idea how long this will be or how well it will be written but hey it's my first fanfic, I have room to grow. Hit me up with any suggestions or critiques since I'm just going with what I've seen in the past. Don't know how consistent this will be updated but ya know...life finds a way...and this story may have a life of it's own ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Enjoy!

“Dwight! What do you think you’re scrawny ass is doing?” 

The boom of his manager’s voice made Dwight freeze in place, arm extended out to the punch out clock, panic radiating from his core. What did he do now? 

“Um I-uh I was clocking o-out. My shift ends at um at eight-thirty, George. It’s eight twenty-nine.” Dwight choked out, sweat dripping down his neck. George was the only manager that seemed to have an issue with him, despite working at Pizza Palace for several years. Everyone else generally ignores Dwight’s anxious behavior but George just loves to exploit his socially awkwardness.

George scoffed and stomped his way towards Dwight and lazily leaned against the wall, cutting off Dwight’s path to the machine. All five feet and eight inches of pure average dwarfed by the managers six foot six buff statue. Flicking Dwight’s glasses he then pointed towards a stack of pizza’s sitting on the counter. 

“Is that not a carry out order that you’re supposed to ya know, carry out Dwitless? Or are you trying to get out of doing the work you’re paid to do?” 

“No! Na-no, sir. I just thought Betty was t-taking that order since Ed doesn’t want people to cl-clock out after their scheduled time to leave anymore. He s-seemed very serious about the whole...ahh..clocking out on time...thing. Cause he doesn’t..um..want us to be paid more than we-we work..right..yea.” Dwight quietly petered off as George just glared at him.

“Well looks like you didn’t listen too well Dwhiney. Look at the clock! It’s 8:31 now!” Swinging his head around Dwight gazed sadly at the cat clock sitting above the front of the store. He sighed and looked back at George in defeat while the other grinned maliciously back. George reached over and patted Dwight’s shoulder, harshly, and pulled him close. 

“Ahh nice going Dwoofus.” Dwight, even though riddled with anxiety couldn’t help but want to eye roll at the constant name calling. “So here’s what you’re gonna do. You’re gonna punch out, you’re gonna take that order to the fat asses that ordered them and then you’re gonna leave for the night. I don’t want to see you’re ugly mug for the rest of the weekend and I’ll make sure Ed knows you tried your best to punch out on time. Maybe you’ll still have a job on Monday.” George jabbed his finger into Dwight’s chest that left the young man off-balanced. “Got it!” 

Rubbing his chest Dwight nodded his head and hurriedly punched out. Despite his best efforts to avoid the several sad, knowing gazes of his co workers that were directed at him he couldn't stop himself from meeting Betty’s gaze as he walked past her on the way out. She just gave him a sorrowful smile and opened the door for him. 

Dwight collapsed in the seat of his dingey chevrolet and crossed his fingers that it would start without too much fuss on his last run. Turning the key all Dwight could hear was the struggle of the engine coming to life. He looked up in a plea from whatever higher-being was running his life and hoped they stepped on a lego. Gritting his teeth Dwight repeatedly turned his key whispering soft pleas for it to start up and glancing in his rear view mirror, hoping George hadn’t noticed the delay. With a loud sigh, Dwight ducked out of the vehicle to inspect the engine himself. Not much of a handyman but he held some knowledge of mechanics thanks to his father and some night classes he’s been taking when he’s not working at the pizza joint. 

Grabbing his key ring flashlight and propping up the hood, he went to work jiggly wires and wiping off some grease. If worse comes to worse maybe his sister could drop by in her pick up truck and just drive him to the last order. Biting his lip he looked back at the building. Betty leaning against the counter, blonde hair tied high and uniform all pristine, the picture perfect look of employee of the month six months in a row. She was happily chatting with Jamal, who was basically a model but doubled as a cook on the weekends, no other explanations as to why else such a...nice guy worked at the shabby pizza place. Dwight glanced back at himself in the mirror and smiled making his glasses go slightly askew and his dimples to show. 'Dorky Dwight' is all he saw. Adjusting his gaze back to what was going on in the shop he saw George was not so subtly flirting with one of the younger customers waiting on her pizza. With a sigh he looked over his options. He could go back inside, undoubtedly pulling George away from the girl and receive a verbal lashing for not doing his job. Maybe calling Danny would be the best course of action but then he would hear an endless stream of "you could do so much better than this," and "you deserve to be manager not ugly George you basically do his job for him at this point..." really boost his self-esteem. Or he can just try once more at his key. Fingers jittering at his side, he clenched his fist and returned to the inside of his car. He turned the key twice more before feeling like giving up. Dwight smacked his head against his steering wheel and decided maybe his kid sister, Danny, could give him a ride while he turned the key in one last attempt.

The pit pat and puttering of the exhaust reviving coupled alongside the grinding of the engine became a chorus of unholy noise that Dwight couldn’t help but smile and almost tear up. “The pizza-mobile lives, come seek your virtues young beast” He whispered lovingly, “I totally believed in you the whole time. No doubt from Dwight, no ma’am.” 

Scooting back in his seat, he slowly drove off while entering the destination into his phone and couldn’t help but stare at where the address led.

“Blazick Woods? Not weird at all.” Turning on the radio, Dwight flipped through channels until he found a quiet classic rock station and hummed to the tunes that flitted by. It was nearing nine o’clock when he arrived at the outskirts of the wooded region. Having not seen a car for miles, he switched on his brights and headed into the blackened woods. 

“Not creepy, not creepy, SO not creeped out.” Dwight muttered to himself while keeping an eye out for any sign of a building or mailbox or really anything that shows that a person lives around there. The gravel slowly made way into dirt and the dirt into grass where there still appeared to be nobody present. “Maybe George just made up the order in hopes I’d get lost in the woods, what a piece of...oh that looks like a house!” He rolled up grabbing the five pizza boxes and bag of pizzaz bread and quickly jogged to the house. Lightly knocking on the door after ringing the bell, he quietly stood on the porch, glancing around at the darkened forest behind him growing uneasy. Rapping a little harder, he bounced from foot to foot, hands shaking a little as the darkness surrounding the little home seemed to be pressing on him. About to ring the bell again, Dwight shifted forward only to jump back in fright as the door swung forcefully open.  
Gulping Dwight managed to peek up at the unruly looking woman that was looking him up and down. Cigarette in mouth and beer in hand, she grinned at him and opened the screen door. 

“Well if it ain’t the pizza boy showing his fine self. Took your time cutie,” she drawled at him, crossing one arm and lifting the other to brush at his cheek. Uncomfortable with this interaction already, Dwight carefully shifted the pizza’s towards the woman while shifting a step back. 

“Uh yea so-sorry about the wait ma’am. The p-pizza’s took a li-little bit longer than we-m-we expected.” He looked away and rubbed his neck as she took the pizzas from his grasp and handed him cash.

“Oh that stutter is to die for honey!” He couldn’t stop the red that rose to his cheeks, “And the blushing! Very charming sweetheart!” She chuckled to herself and was closing the door when Dwight finally managed to look at the amount she gave him.

“Ma’am! The pizzas w-was only $38.93 I need to give you y-your change!” Dwight was already reaching for the fanny pack around his waste when she shushed him.

“It’s fine cupcake, just make sure next time you deliver at night in the woods, carry around a flashlight. Gets mighty spooky these woods.” As she talked she grew more serious until Dwight couldn’t help but shudder. With little more than a wave, she hip checked the door closed and Dwight was left showered in the flickering light above him. 

Heeding the woman’s advice, Dwight clicked on his miniature light and quickly made his way back to his car. Sat in his faux leather seats, he couldn’t help but sink down and watch as the porch light went out and a fog began creeping out from the woods. Shuddering once again, Dwight quickly reversed the car and began his long ride home. Tired and hungry Dwight was imagining a hot pocket with his name on it when his phone buzzed twice, lighting up the screen. 

Breaking through the sea of trees and pulling back onto the main road Dwight slowed his car til it slowly crawled across the half finished road.

:Hey Pizza Palace Pals!: 

Dwight huffed out a laugh reading the little message Betty began in the group chat.

:Don’t forget the team-building thing...w/e Ed plans for us this weekend!!! Remember a sleeping bag and tent! I promise you Jade and I aren’t sharing with any of your asses. george hs the food and Eds bringing the drinks! We are ALL supposed to show up for this so no backing out now! Meet at PP at 12pm tomorrow! Carpooling! :D: 

:Have a good night guys! Sweet Dreams!:  
“Tomorrow?” Dwight whispered, “Damn.” Dwight sank his head into his hands. “But George said he didn’t want to see me...fuuuuuuuu…..what am I supposed to do?” He looked out the window again seeing the fog still seeping out the woods. “Spending two nights in the woods…” 

Shutting his eyes in defeat, Dwight pushed down on the accelerator and began his drive back home. Maybe faking a deathly illness will go over well Dwight though. Or my cat died. Something. Anything. His phone buzzing brought him back out of his thoughts.

Bet On Me is calling. Dwight groaned but answered, putting the call on speaker.

“Hi~uh.. Hiy-a Betty.” Dwight answered cringing at the crack in his voice. 

“DWIGHT! You’re coming to the pizza thing tomorrow, right?” Betty all but shouted through the speaker. Dwight could make out soft chuckling in the background. Jermal? 

“Ummmmmm ah of course, why wouldn’t I? Heh, wouldn’t miss the thing-er trip for the world?” Dwight shook his head.

“That didn’t sound forced at all dude. I just ask cause George is such a prick and I don’t want him to scare you into not going.”

“Wha? Scare me? As if George could...could do something like that…”

“Hmmhmm sure tough guy, just wanted to make sure you were going. It’s going to be just the ten of us and I’ll make sure you’re in the tent Jamal is bringing, okay?” Betty finished sweetly. 

“Yah...sounds good Betty,” fighting with himself over finishing the sentence he took a breath, “You’re pretty rad!” Not what he wanted to say. A residual smack to the forehead accompanied his last thought.

“OMG Dwight you are such a dork. See ya soon! Buh bye!” Betty’s laughter filled the phone before she ended the call with what definitely sounded like Jarmal saying "rad?" in the background. 

“God I am so lame,” Dwight whined before turning off his phone. Well maybe tomorrow won’t be so bad if Betty is gracious enough to sit next to me and she would bring Jamal and he’s a nice guys and we could just chat...which would be nice, he thought as he turned into his neighborhood. Maybe, just maybe the weekend could go well.

No...that would be too easy.


End file.
